


Nobody’s Safe

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Jewish Character, M/M, Pre-Relationship, i value hanzo and jack's friendship so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: “Oh, Genji, Jack is killing your brother.” Angela clacked past the ex-Blackwatch operatives as Genji stiffened and tore into the hallway.
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Nobody’s Safe

“Oh, Genji, Jack is killing your brother.” Angela clacked past the ex-Blackwatch operatives as Genji stiffened and tore into the hallway.  


“They were getting along so well-“ Genji cried, barely registering the heavy booted footfalls of his best friend on his 6. Maybe between the two of them they could do something to keep Morrison and Hanzo from brutally ripping each other’s guts out.  


The two operatives slid into the kitchen and Genji’s hand flew to his knife as his brother made a high-pitched noise.  


Then Jack began to laugh.  


Not laugh, wheeze.  


Hanzo had slapped his hands over his mouth as he cackled and tears had formed on the outer corners of his eyes.  


Oh.  


They had the giggles. That’s what Angela meant.  


“And then-“ The tip of the carving knife Jack was holding kept catching the light because his hand was shaking with his shoulders. “Then my dad turned around and saw us-!”  


“No!”  


“So I ran and left him.”  


They dissolved again.  


Genji’s eyes met Mccree’s and they rolled heavenward goodnaturedly. It was the story of Jack’s cousin’s batz mitzvah. It seemed he’d discovered there was finally somebody on base who hadn’t heard the story at least three times.  


The younger Shimada took in his friends’ faces - Jack and Hanzo both turning pink from breathless laughter, and Jesse watching them, his eyes going soft as he watched Hanzo have to hit the table to keep from bending double to cough.  


Genji didn’t even try to hide his shit-eating grin. He knew it was closing his eyes with how broad and merciless it was.  


His best friend had a crush on his brother.  


Oh this was too good.


End file.
